1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses for measuring a biological signal, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for accurately measuring a biological signal by removing noise from the biological signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
To examine a patient's health, various medical equipment has been used and more are currently being developed. Various medical equipment may be used to measure electrical biological signals of a patient such as electrocardiography signals, brain wave signals, electromyogram signals, and the like. Recently, equipment for measuring biological signals have gained more attention as they provide convenience for patients and examination results quickly.
However, various factors may create noise that affects the measurement of the biological signals. The noise may disrupt the biological signal and prevent an accurate reading from being detected.